


Sogni di Lupo

by yourforestlass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourforestlass/pseuds/yourforestlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya è a Braavos, ma nei suoi sogni, quando non è che un lupo nella foresta, è a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni di Lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho immaginato qualcosa del genere tante volte per Arya e Gendry. Mi piacerebbe che lei trovasse lui attraverso gli occhi di Nymeria.

Non era più Arya Stark ormai. Non era Arya da moltissimo tempo, tanto che spesso dimenticava com'era stato essere lei, la ragazzina che giocava felice nel cortile di Grande Inverno, quando il manto di neve era così spesso da non lasciare intravedere neppure un filo d'erba, oppure quando si avventurava nelle cripte con Jon, Robb, Sansa e il piccolo Bran, prima ancora che Rickon nascesse. Ricordare le faceva male, Robb non c'era più, Bran e Rickon erano morti, i suoi genitori andati via per sempre. Arya si era detta che non poteva sentire la loro mancanza, la faceva sentire sola, arrabbiata, così cercava di adombrare quei ricordi, di spingerli giù, nei meandri più reconditi della memoria. Funzionava, a volte, quando era sveglia e non sognava. Ma di notte ricordava, di notte era un lupo del Nord, non una ragazza senza nome, forse non era neppure Arya Stark, ma tornava a essere qualcuno, tornava a sentire. Avvertiva il terreno molle sotto i piedi, assaporava il gusto del sangue nella gola, godeva quando il vento pungente sferzava contro il suo pelo folto. Vedeva cose, sentiva sussurri, ululava coi suoi compagni, col suo branco. A volte si trovava nei boschi, altre lungo i fiumi, altre ancora al limitare della foresta. C'erano notti, poi, in cui si avventurava più a nord, si avvicinava a una locanda, la ricordava, l'aveva vista quando era una ragazza ed era in viaggio con un mastino. Sembrava passato tanto tempo. Vedeva un ragazzo, aveva pensato a lui a volte, ma anche quel pensiero la feriva, sentiva il vuoto nel petto allargarsi, non c'era modo di ripararlo, di riempirlo. Quando rivedeva il suo volto, ricordava che lui era stato il suo branco, ma poi l'aveva lasciata, come facevano tutti, come aveva fatto Jon, che era stato il suo fratello preferito, quello che aveva amato di più, quando aveva deciso che il Castello Nero sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa e i Guardiani della Notte i suoi nuovi fratelli. Non la voleva più. Questo Arya Stark aveva pensato. Persino Frittella l'aveva lasciata, appena ne aveva avuto l'occasione, quando si era fermato alla Locanda dell'Uomo Inginocchiato e non aveva voluto continuare a viaggiare con lei, con _loro_. E poi Gendry, come Jon, aveva scelto un'altra famiglia, non l'aveva voluta più nemmeno lui. Era diventato un cavaliere e Tom, Anguy, Harwin e gli altri erano diventati i suoi fratelli. E non c'era più stato posto per lei. Aveva permesso a se stessa di pensare a come sarebbe stato vederlo ancora, ma aveva scacciato quel pensiero non appena le era affiorato alla mente. Eppure, quando nei suoi sogni di lupo lo vedeva, ne sentiva la mancanza, e desiderava di trovarsi lì con lui, a casa, o che lui la cercasse, che la trovasse e la portasse indietro, che riuscisse a farla ritornare a essere Arya Stark.

Ogni notte si avvicinava a lui di un passo, ogni volta vedeva più distintamente i dettagli della sua massiccia figura, i capelli neri, che gli ricadevano sugli occhi, erano più lunghi dell'ultima volta, più arruffati, si arricciavano alla base del collo, madido di sudore a causa dei fuochi della fucina. Era più alto, non una bambino, non un ragazzo, un uomo fatto. Il viso era più duro, ma conservava quell'espressione da stupido che lo rendeva semplicemente Gendry. Le braccia erano forti, il destro, quello con cui brandiva il martello, più grosso del sinistro, il petto possente, i muscoli si muovevano al suono del metallo che batteva sull'acciaio ancora caldo. Sembrava che avvertisse la sua presenza certe notti, quando istintivamente alzava lo sguardo e fissava la fitta vegetazione e gli alberi poco lontani dalla locanda. E quando i suoi occhi sorprendentemente blu incontravano quelli del lupo, lei inconsciamente faceva un passo indietro. Aveva paura? Non di lui, mai di lui. No, non era paura quella, era incertezza. _Mi riconoscerà?_ Si chiedeva Arya. Ma come avrebbe potuto riconoscerla? Era un lupo, non una fanciulla. E quando era una fanciulla, era Nessuno. Però continuava a mantenere la testardaggine di Arya Stark, e così ogni notte si trovava a fare un passo avanti rispetto a quella precedente, poi un altro ancora e un altro ancora, finché non fu all'ingresso della forgia, e lui non sembrava spaventato, solo sorpreso. Il suo sguardo si fece meno cupo, i tratti del viso più morbidi e lei tornò ad avere undici anni e lui ne aveva quindici. Il lupo gli gironzolava attorno, al lupo piaceva stargli accanto, vederlo lavorare, notare l'ostinazione sul suo viso, la mascella serrata per la concentrazione, studiava ogni dettaglio, anche il più piccolo, perché non voleva più dimenticare, e quando si svegliava, di soprassalto, nel cuore della notte, era sempre troppo presto e troppo poco il tempo trascorso con lui. E come un mantra continuava a ripetere _Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark_.

In alcuni momenti lui era triste, e lei avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma non aveva braccia; voleva baciarlo, ma non aveva labbra; accarezzarlo, passando le dita tra quei suoi capelli neri, ma non aveva mani. E allora gli si avvicinava lentamente, leccandogli la mano, era forte e callosa e piena di fuliggine e aveva un buon sapore. Gli si accovacciava accanto e inalava il suo odore, che era di fumo, e fuoco, e metallo e Gendry. E a quel punto era lui a passare le mani sul suo collo, affondandole nel suo pelo grigio, la guardava fisso nei suoi occhi d'oro e aveva uno sguardo diverso, gentile, e a volte sorrideva, ma non era mai felice.

«Arya» chiamava di notte, nei suoi sogni e sentirlo la faceva stare bene e male insieme, e avrebbe voluto dirgli _Sono qui_ , ma non poteva. Si svegliava ansimando, il sudore le bagnava la pelle del collo e della fronte e tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto fare era tornare a dormire.

***

Da quando lei se n'era andata, niente era stato più lo stesso. Gendry non riusciva a pensare ad altro che ad Arya Stark. Nei suoi sogni c'era lei, la vedeva andar via e ogni volta faceva qualcosa di più intelligente, era più svelto, riusciva a salvarla. Ma lei era sempre stata più veloce di lui, _rapida come un cervo_ , _veloce come una vipera_ , e lui non era riuscito a raggiungerla quando era andata via, prima che il Mastino la portasse via.

Era strano, per tanto tempo non era riuscito a trovare conforto in niente e nessuno e poi, a un tratto, eccola lì, quella bestia feroce e bellissima, gli occhi dorati, fieri, occhi che gli ricordavano quelli di _lei_. Non era comune, era diversa, selvaggia come il nord e come Arya stessa, eppure il fabbro non riusciva ad averne paura, forse proprio perché era così simile a m'lady.

Alcuni giorni erano più difficili di altri, giorni in cui Gendry chiudeva gli occhi, cercando di ridisegnare nella sua mente i tratti del viso di lei, gli occhi grigi, l'ovale allungato, e poi i capelli scuri, le braccia esili. Cercava di aggrapparsi ai ricordi che aveva di lei, non voleva che la sua immagine si dissolvesse. Si chiedeva come fosse ora, quanto fosse cambiata, se i suoi capelli fossero più lunghi, le sue mani sempre soffici, se fosse più alta, se il suo corpo si fosse trasformato in quello di una donna. Era così piccola allora e sembrava talmente fragile a volte, ma aveva sangue di lupo nelle vene, così gli aveva detto una volta, e poi gli aveva raccontato di Nymeria, il suo metalupo, la compagna da cui aveva dovuto separarsi, e l'aveva fatto per salvarle la vita. Gendry non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarsela davanti agli occhi, non era mai riuscito a immaginare che aspetto potesse avere, ma da quella prima volta in cui era apparsa sull'uscio della forgia aveva saputo, oltre ogni dubbio, che quella era Nymeria. Era come avere una parte di Arya con sé, di nuovo. All'inizio vedere il lupo lo aveva fatto sentire ancora più miserabile, in colpa per averla lasciata scivolare via dalle sue mani, ma poi era stato meglio e Nymeria era diventata il suo unico conforto. Fissava i suoi occhi e parlava con Arya, di Arya, del passato e di quello che sarebbe potuto essere, di quello che aveva desiderato, ma che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirle, di quanto avrebbe voluto riabbracciarla e di come non gli sarebbe importato, allora, quanto inappropriato sarebbe potuto essere.

***

Arya Stark si svegliava con le sue parole che le aleggiavano nella mente, parole che dicevano che lui l'amava, che la voleva, parlava di quello che sognava e in tutti i suoi sogni c'era lei, le correva incontro, la stringeva forte, la sollevava con facilità, come se lei fosse senza peso, finché i piedi di lei erano a mezz'aria. Lei era tra le sue braccia forti, e lo baciava, perché lo aveva perdonato, perché non l'aveva mai dimenticato e perché a lei non importava che non fosse un nobile, che fosse un bastardo e un fabbro, neppure un vero fabbro, un apprendista armaiolo. Nei suoi sogni a volte lei era la sua sposa, lui chiedeva la sua mano e lei gli rispondeva di sì, ed improvvisamente erano davanti a un Albero del Cuore, e anche se lui non aveva un mantello con cui avvolgerla, sarebbe stato lo stesso, perché non sarebbe importato, bastavano solo loro due. Solo Arya, solo Gendry. Lui voleva una famiglia e desiderava che fosse lei la sua famiglia. Nient'altro aveva importanza.

La ragazza sentiva che avrebbe potuto condividere quegli stessi sogni, non sogni di lupo, i sogni di Arya Stark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non so se sono riuscita a fare un buon lavoro, attendo i vostri commenti perché sono una comments whore xD


End file.
